No Notebook: an Unknown Organization
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: When two strangers take Maxwell's notebook and Lily, Maxwell is taken in by the Organization of Victory, who are focused on protecting the world from evil. With the Organization, rookie Assault, and Doppelily, Maxwell is prepared for any war. Rated T for blood and censored language.
1. Terroctor

**Hello everyone! I apologize of my deleting of ****No Notebook****, but things got awkward with the plot once I realized it. You see, I was going to make the team go after four different types of the Doppelganger's barracks (combat, ranged, robot, monster) and then fight Doppel, save Lily, and blah. It was very cliched and I counted up to fifty cliches. As if that wasn't enough, I learned that Doppel became good when Doppelily was created (I wonder if Maxwell threatens to put her in the trash if Doppel keeps pickpocketing him XD) So I created a masterpiece, ****No Notebook, An Unknown Organization****. Same characters, plus more! Starring me as the main antagonist! And a evil sidekick which would make a major spoiler to say aloud(?). So, side notes:**

**Shippings: (you may have noticed it has romance this time. JUST SAYIN!) Maxwell x Doppelily and Lily x Doppelganger (What? Can YOU make a better idea without making OCs?)**

**References: You may find references throught the story. It may range from 'THIS IS SPARTA!' to 'Cookieberry!' (me and Lunar's own gag) If you find all of them in the range of 4 chapters, I may allow a cameo in 3-4 chapters.**

**Bravenwolf: I want a cameo!**

**Raven: Sure.**

**Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Me: (sigh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scribblenauts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Terroctor

Maxwell and Lily were twins. Two of the friendliest, thanks to their father's 'lesson'. They held magical items, as all of their siblings did. Maxwell held a notebook that could create anything while Lily owned a globe that transported you anywhere.

The two had gone nearly everywhere, from a battlefield to Gotham City. They could do anything and solve everything.

Yet neither was prepared for what happened that day.

Both sat on the roof of Sir Gulliment's castle, just looking down at the knights marching in and out of their posts.

Maxwell stood up and stretched. He said, "All right, let's check out another place."

Lily brought out her globe and said, "Where to?"

"May-zzk-be to m-crackle-y jail room!" a crackly voice said.

Maxwell and Lily abruptly spun around to find two dark figures.

One was like a lump of cloth with some mechanical pieces. It was just a lumpy black blanket wrapped around someone, while a digital face from a screen was a 'face'

The other, however, was like a knight. He was completley black besides the red eyes and red plume. He held nothing.

Maxwell blinked and said, "What?"

The knight growled, looked at lumpy, and said, "I don't have time for this." In a voice cold as a blizzard.

He grabbed a sword, black hilt and guard, ruby blade, and pointed it at the twins.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Lumpy looked at the knight and said, "-kkzzk- Some peeps are -crackle- coming!" He looked at the two and said, "Terroctor, we'd better go!"

There was clearly someone coming. Maxwell took this distraction and started to write 'sniper rifle' in his notebook.

Lumpy pulled out a strange, giant gun out of his cloth. He yelled, "Don-kzzkzz-'t even thin-crackle-k about it!"

Suddenly, an Assassin jumped on the roof and yelled, "Freeze, villain!"

Terroctor, the knight, shouted back, "Come at me, A*****n!"

Maxwell, just registering that an assassin was trying to help him and Lily, didn't realize that Terroctor had grabbed him and Lily by each of their arms. Lumpy followed, the assassin chased the two strangers as they jumped off the castle.

Lumpy, the heaviest, fell down and teleported as soon as he was halfway down. Before Terroctor could get considerably far down, the assassin grabbed Maxwell by the legs.

"Gotcha!"

Maxwell could feel the assassin's grip slipping, however. His legs started to fall out of the assassin's grip.

"No, don't let go!" Maxwell shouted at the assassin.

Terroctor, realizing he was still hanging, adjusted his grip so he held on to Maxwell's notebook.

Maxwell couldn't hold Terroctor's weight. He tried to hold on but,

The notebook slipped out of his hands.

Terroctor fell with the notebook.

With Maxwell's gift.

With Lily.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, ASSAULT! YOU ORGANIZATION OF VICTORY B***** BETTER KNOW IT!" Terroctor laughed. "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!"

"Lily!" Maxwell called.

"Maxwell!" Lily cried back.

Terroctor teleported.

The assassin pulled Maxwell up. He was breating heavily.

Both of the two collapsed. Maxwell was crying. He had lost his twin sister. But this time, he couldn't help her. He was unarmed.

He had no notebook.


	2. Organization of Victory

**Hello everyone, this is SK49, and I've updated the story!**

**Brief recap: Lily and Maxwell's notebook have been taken by Terroctor and 'Lumpy'. Maxwell himself has been, strangely, saved by an assassin (you know they're hostile in the game).**

**Raven: I don't have scribblenauts.**

**Me: Why?**

**Raven: It sucks.**

**Pikachu, Bravenwolf, and I: (mouths gape open in anger)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Organization of Victory

The assassin shook Maxwell and muttered, "Come on, mate. We have to leave."

Maxwell sighed and said, "Fine."

The assassin helped Maxwell up and said, "Hey, sorry about your sister. I should have done more." He paused and introduced, "My name's Assault."

"Maxwell."

Assault smiled and said, "You're cooler than I thought. My friends were jerks. Now look, we have to get to Boil and the others. A 'friend'," Assault grinned inwardly, "asked for help to protect you."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Assault led Maxwell through the halls of the castle. One part was guarded by a Black Knight, who looked at the two and stepped aside. The wall opened up to reveal a large room. As Assault and Maxwell entered, Maxwell noticed details.

The place was like half a colluseum, with rows of seats and a spot on the bottom with a board. There were a few different creatures in the room sitting in the rows.

One was a Soldier, a male. Another was a Knight, male. Then a Mad Scientist, also a guy. Then a Monster, Skeleton Warrior, and Android, all male.

Then one female like Lily.

"Maxwell shook his head and asked, "Doppelily?"

Doppelily jumped up and waved.

The mad scientist looked at Assault and said, "Good, you found him."

His voice was absolute deadpan.

The android said something to the mad scientist. The android said, "Welcome, Maxwell. You now stand in front of the Organization of Victory. Assault, tell us what happened."

Assault told everyone the whole story.

The soldier looked sad. The knight seemed to pray. The monster looked up. The skeleton warrior looked jealous. The android, strangely, cried oil. Doppelily looked close to crying.

The mad scientist's expression never changed.

"Well then, Maxwellwhatever-" the mad scientist started.

Maxwell corrected, "Get rid of the whatever."

"Don't talk to me like that! Anyway, we need to find your notebook."

"And my sister."

"Nobody cares about that little b****. She doesn't matter."

"YES SHE DOES!"

Maxwell charged at the mad scientist and grabbed him by the collar.

"MY SISTER DOES MATTER!" Maxwell screamed.

Assault and Doppelily pulled Maxwell off the mad scientist

"Don't worry about what he says." Assault said. "He's drunk."

Maxwell scoffed.

"It's true." Doppelily agreed. "Out of rage he hits me. Once an hour."

They put Maxwell down.

The android sighed and said, "Sorry. I'm Andy. Drunky is Boil. The soldier is Marksman. The knight is X. The monster is Claw. And the Skeleton Warrior is Gutless. You seem to know Assault and we know you made Doppelily. We are the Organization of Victory. We fight for justice."

**Meanwhile**

Doppelganger watched as noeL threw Lily into the cell. He said nothing. He would have to wait.


	3. Invasion

Chapter 3: Invasion

"So, then." Terroctor asked impatiently. "Do you have the first wave?"

"Yes indeed." noeL replied.

"Good."

**Sir Gulliment's Castle**

"So anyways," the android said to Maxwell, "I'm Andy. This drunk here is Boil, the soldier is Marksman, the knight is X, the monster is Claw, and the skeleton warrior is Gutless."

"I resent that." Gutless muttered.

Maxwell scratched his head and said, "So, what am I supposed to be doing here?"

Andy laughed and said, "We ask for your help."

Assault twitched as if something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Andy asked Assault.

Assault shivered and said, "I can smell something. A TON of gasoline."

Maxwell sniffed and said, "Now that you mention it..."

The sound of outburst started raging downstairs the castle.

"F***" Boil muttered. He shouted louder, "ALRIGHT, PIPSQUEAKS, LET'S GET US SOME HEADS!"

Everyone seemed to have a weapon from under his seat. Boil grabbed a flamethrower. Marksman found a machinegun. X got a sword. Gutless nabbed a mace. Andy found a plasma rifle. Doppelily quickly went back to her seat and found an assault rifle. Assault pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"Wait, do I get a weapon?" Maxwell asked.

"Just grab one from a fallen person." Andy said sadly. "Sorry."

Andy opened the door, and found the black knight guarding it torn open.

Maxwell tried not to barf.

"Oh, dear." Andy muttered.

Before he could go any further, a Zombie popped out in his face.

Andy shot it with his plasma rifle and it disintegrated.

Andy grabbed the black knight's sword and gave it to Maxwell.

"Make him proud." Andy said.

He moved out of the way, and the team charged out.

However, the younger ones lagged behind, not far away, but not in the bulk.

"How do I use this?" Maxwell asked Assault.

"I don't know!" Assault replied.

"Zombie!" Doppelily warned.

A zombie ran right at Maxwell. Maxwell swung his sword and chopped the zombie's head off.

"Whoa." Doppelily stared at the sword. "You just ran straight through the vertebrae."

"Whatever that is." Maxwell muttered.

"It's part of the-"

"This isn't the time." Assault said. "Car."

A zombie driving a car drove right at them. Assault seemed to be ready to jump.

"Oh shoot!" Maxwell shouted. He and Doppelily just went to its sides.

Assault jumped on the roof and drove his knife through the roof. The knife grew longer and stabbed the zombie's brain. He cut a hole, got in, and threw the zombie out.

"Get in!" he shouted.

Maxwell and Doppelily opened the passenger seats got in the left and right seats.

"Oh, man this rocks." Assault muttered.

A little walkie-talkie started speaking with Andy's voice, "Assault, brake!"

"Why?"

The ceiling fell, separating the younger ones and the bulk of the OoV. Assault braked before hitting the rubble.

Maxwell grasped his armrest, trying to hold on but was unsuccesful. His sword clattered out of his hand and he fell on top of Doppelily, putting them in an awkward position.

"Oh, uh sorry." Maxwell grinned nervously.

Doppelily just giggled.

"Uh," Assault glanced at the car's control screen, which was blank. "I do not think this car is going to be working."

Maxwell got up and grabbed the sword.

"We'll have to go by foot." Assault concluded.

"Find a way around the debris." Andy said through the walkie talkie.

The three got out of the car, keeping an eye out. And, for the first time, the three noticed the decapitated knights on the ground.

"Look at who we found." a slow, distorted voice said.

A zombie rode up to them on a motorcycle. He was like the others, but he was bulkier. Two leather straps went around his torso, with spikes when the straps met the shoulders. A Shotgun was tied to his back.

"And who are you?" Assault asked.

"I am Zal, the greatest zombie to exist." the zombie said.

He aimed the shotgun to Maxwell's face, and whispered loud enough to hear, "And I have orders to kill Rooster Boy."

Before he pulled the trigger, a figure kicked him off the bike and seemed to knock him out.

It had Hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and glasses. She wore a dark green jacket, denim capris, and a black T-shirt with the head of the LEGO character Wyldstyle, but the face said 'come with me if you wanna not die'.

"Hey." she said.

Assault fiddled with his dagger nervously, and not one person missed it.


End file.
